Les Parallèles
by wolfshe
Summary: Décidément rien ne tourne jamais réellement bien rond dans le monde des sorciers, les élèves de Poudlard vont pouvoir une nouvelle fois le constater. Après tout dans 'univers parallèle', il y a parallèle alors pourquoi les leurs se sont-ils touchés? (hiatus)


Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs,

Après réflexion et relecture, voici la nouvelle version de ma fiction : Les Parallèles. Je m'étais lancé dans la première version sans réfléchir outre mesure et le scénario et les personnages étaient quelque peu chaotique, aussi cette nouvelle parution me plait beaucoup plus que la précédente. Le point de vue est différent et je vais me centrer sur un seul personnage pour ne pas m'éparpiller de trop comme l'autre fois. C'est également la première fois que j'écris sous un point de vue interne avec l'un des personnages de la Saga - enfin si on veut.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

Catégorie : DRARRY (?) j'hésite encore un peu, mais ça en sera sûrement un - mon premier.

* * *

><p>Il y a des jours ou quoi que vous fassiez, le destin s'acharne fatalement contre vous. Peu importe que vous mettiez toute votre énergie à tenter de rattraper le coup, cela se révélait toujours aussi efficace que si vous - pardonnez-moi l'expression : pissiez dans un chaudron. Et - ô joie! cette journée en faisait partie. Pourtant, lorsque je m'étais levé ce matin dans le dortoir des sixième année, c'eût été avec le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Comme cinq jours sur sept, j'avais attrapé mon oreiller et l'avez envoyé s'écraser sur la tête de mon voisin de droite pour le réveiller. Seulement, dans un élan de frustration - et de manque de sommeil lié à des activités nocturnes dont je ne voulais pas connaître les détails - l'objet en question m'étais revenu avec force. Surpris, j'en étais tombé à la renverse, entrainé par le dit projectile et m'étais retrouvé le corps douloureux sur le plancher entre nos lits à baldaquins.

Résultat : quelques bleus, l'esprit encore plus embrumé que d'ordinaire et... le poignet de foulé. Encore. Si Gabriel ne me tuait pas pour osé louper une nouvelle fois le petit déjeuner, ça serait Pomfresh pour être - déjà! - de retour à l'infirmerie. Que de réjouissances en perspectives. Je pensais un instant à assassiner Ronald Weasley en l'étouffant avec l'arme de son propre crime, mais y renoncer bien vite. En cas de contre-attaque, je n'aurai sûrement pas fait le poids.

C'était donc en traînant les pieds que j'avais rejoins la salle de bain pour me préparer, avant de quitter la tour de Gryffondor et de me diriger vers l'infirmerie. J'étais sur le point de frapper à la porte de celle-ci, lorsqu'une voix - oh combien connue et d'ou percer des accents meurtriers avait attiré mon attention. Me retournant, j'aperçus deux silhouettes - en pleine dispute d'après ce que je pouvais en entendre - qui se dirigeaient dans ma direction.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Potter! Vraiment bon à rien! s'exclama le premier garçon avant de poser un regard noir sur moi.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Bon, finalement, j'allais véritablement mourir aujourd'hui. Pendant un instant fugace je me demandais à quoi ressemblerai mon enterrement. Pas de famille déjà, juste des amis. Avec très certainement l'une de ces phrases débiles d'annoter sur ma pierre : "sympathique et généreux", "courageux et loyale". Mouais. Peut-être dans une autre vie aussi.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas au p'tit déj'? me demanda l'autre en s'éloignant furtivement de son camarade - par pur esprit de survie.

- Accident d'oreiller, je me suis foulé le poignet, répliquais-je d'un ton neutre.

Est-ce que ça sonnait vraiment aussi niais que dans mon esprit? Certainement, car mon interlocuteur ouvris des yeux ronds tandis que l'autre lâchait un sifflement dédaigneux. Quoi que pour ce dernier, je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir eût l'occasion de voir beaucoup d'autres expressions sur ses traits.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour leur "proposer très gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais", la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur ni plus, ni moins que le Directeur. Tout d'abord étonné, il ne nous fallut cependant pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour reprendre nos esprits et nous incliner légèrement en signe de salutations respectueuses.

- Messieurs, répondit-il, son regard glissant sur nos trois silhouettes, en insistant quelques instants de plus sûr celle de Mr-mon-futur-assassin. - J'ai bien peur que Miss Pomfresh ne puisse vous recevoir pour le moment, la jeune mademoiselle Carleson vient d'être admise pour un cas de Grippe. L'infirmerie est donc fermée pour la journée dans le but d'éviter une possible épidémie.

Je grimaçais à l'écoute de cette nouvelle. J'allais devoir me contentais d'un bandage et souffrir en silence jusqu'à demain apparemment. Merci Carleson, je te revaudrais ça. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que sa meilleure amie étant absente, Roxane allait certainement me coller encore plus que d'habitude. Ô joie, pourquoi donc m'étais-je levé ce matin?

Je fixais un moment l'entrée de la salle close en ruminant tandis que le vieil homme s'éloignait dans le couloir. Je fus tiré de mon activité par une main se posant sur mon épaule et me faisant sursauter.

- Je peux tenter de te le soigner si tu veux? me proposa le brun avec un air penaud peint sur le visage.

- Tu rigoles j'espère? T'as envie qu'il lui pousse une troisième main? répliqua le Serpentard, ahuris par les paroles de son compagnon.

Ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de s'offusquer que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentis. Je soupirais. Au retard au premier cours de la journée. Arithmancie qui plus est. Andrews n'allait pas se gêner pour priver Gryffondor d'une bonne vingtaine de points. Et si mon pseudo-guérisseur semblait à peine blasé à l'idée de louper son premier cours, l'autre qui partageait ma classe, fulminait littéralement.

M'attrapant par le bras, ce dernier m'entraîna à sa suite sans ménagement. Le pas de notre course raisonna bientôt le long des couloirs tandis que dans notre dos, j'entendis vaguement le brun s'exclamer quelque chose comme "Drago... Manger... Lac". Passant au travers d'un groupe de deuxième année à la traîne, nous descendîmes quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots ou avait lieu notre cours. Malheureusement pour nous, lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle, celle-ci était déjà fermé et la voix grinçante de notre professeur s'élevait à l'intérieur.

Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle tandis que mon acolyte trouvait encore l'énergie de jurer et de vociférer. Une main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers moi, attendant visiblement que je me remette de notre course. Autant j'aimais voler, autant courir n'avait jamais été une grande passion chez moi, ni un véritable talent d'ailleurs. Me redressant, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que j'étais prêt lorsque soudain, le château entier fut pris d'un tremblement.

Déséquilibré et surpris, nous tombâmes tout les deux à la renverse. Sentant une seconde secousse ébranler les vieilles pierres, je décidais de rester au sol. Au moins, je ne risquais ainsi pas de tomber plus bas. Une troisième suivie, puis le bâtiment sembla se restabiliser. Avisant le Serpentard qui venait de se relevait visiblement partagé entre la perplexité et l'agacement, je demandais tout en l'imitant - non sans grimaçait après avoir eu l'excellente idée de m'appuyer sur mon poignet souffrant :

- Tu vas bien?

- Non, je ne vais pas bien, fit l'autre, on est au retard et en plus le château fait comme s'il allait s'écrouler!

Je soupirais. Il ne changerait jamais. Franchement, ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait privé de sa très serviable main droite, si?

- Bon, t'as fini, on peut rentrer maintenant? m'interpella-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, de toute façon, quoi que je dise il l'aurait mal pris. Poussant la porte, il pénétra dans la salle, moi sur ses talons. Je décidais de rester en retrait, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait bien mieux reçu que ma personne par notre cher professeur. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes de silence pur et dur, je finis par relever les yeux pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

Son expression fortement désemparé me laissa perplexe et je fronçais les sourcils. D'une main, il attrapa mon menton et m'obligea alors à reporter mon attention sur le reste de la salle. La première chose que je constatais fut que le nombre d'étudiants avait doublés - voir même triplés - ce qui était plus qu'amplement étrange. Ensuite, mon regard se posa sur le professeur qui nous dévisageait comme le reste des occupants de la salle, la bouche ouverte.

Très élégant. Néanmoins, peu importe sous quel angle je le regardais, cet homme n'avait absolument rien du professeur Andrews. Ni ses cheveux blonds, ni ses robes colorées. Non, celui-ci était brun et entièrement vêtu de noir. Son visage me rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais j'aurais été bien incapable de dire quoi, ou plutôt qui.

Mais ce qui fini par véritablement remettre en question mes capacités mentales, fut lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette imposante et à la chevelure flamboyante qui nous fixait de manière aussi incongrue que les autres. Je souris par réflexe à mon voisin de dortoir et ce dernier ressembla soudainement à un strangulot hors de l'eau. Ce ne fut cependant rien comparé au choc que me procura la vue de son partenaire de cours.

- Qu'es-ce que..., marmonnais-je en imitant à mon tour la créature aquatique.

BOUM.

Sursautant, je lâchais l'objet de mes pensées pour me tourner vers l'exact opposé de la pièce. Une jeune fille que j'identifiais vaguement comme étant Daphné Greengrass venait de pousser un cri alors que l'un de ses camarades, Blaise Zabini, se pencher vers une silhouette qui venait à première vue de tomber de son siège.

- Mr Malefoy? s'exclama alors la voix légèrement inquiète de l'adulte.

Me tournant dans sa direction, je papillonnais un instant des paupières en remarquant qu'il ne me regardait pas.

- Oui? répliquais-je avec hésitation.

Ni une, ni deux tout les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je réprimais de justesse un mouvement de recule devant le regard inquisiteur du professeur tandis que je sentais Gabriel se tendre à mes côtés, comme figé d'horreur. Suivant son regard, je vis alors que la personne qui était tombée quelques instants plus tôt s'était relevé et qu'elle me fixait avec incompréhension et... peur. Le problème majeur étant que ce regard, ce visage, cette silhouette, c'était moi.

* * *

><p>Aviez-vous deviné qui était le personnage principal? Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle version? Vos avis, vos questions, vos remarques sont plus que les bienvenues, j'en ai besoin pour progresser et ça fait toujours plaisir plutôt que d'être confronté aux lecteurs fantômes.<p>

Fidie


End file.
